Common Daily Life?
by Fvvn
Summary: Penjajahan Rivaille atas satu hari penuh terhadap Eren yang tinggal di sangkarnya mulai detik ini. for aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013 challenge.


Terpisah oleh sebuah tembok pembatas tidak membuat Eren dapat merapatkan kelopak matanya dengan tenang. Tengah malam telah lewat, dan perutnya terasa kram, menggelitik. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana—yang entah, membuat Eren jadi tidak sabar untuk menjalani hari esok.

Suara tik tok jam bergema, disusul oleh bintil-bintil keringat yang mulai terbit disekitar dahi Eren. Matanya masih menatap langit-langit dengan sorot bengong. Jemarinya mengerat pada selimut yang ditarik hingga menutupi bagian dada. Bahkan remang lampu di sudut kamar tidak membuat Eren merasa ngantuk.

Mulutnya megap-megap kemudian, menciptakan dada yang naik-turun dalam ritme singkat. Bukan, bukan—ini bukanlah asma dadakan, ataupun serangan ayan. Bukan. Eren hanya merasa gugup, yang membuat ia sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa—menghembuskan karbondioksida saja rasanya jadi sesulit ini.

Lebih-lebih saat pintu kamar—yang diprediksi—bersebelahan dengan kamarnya berdebam pendek. Disusul oleh suara langkah kaki yang bergema keluar dari sana. Menjauh teratur. _Tap tap_-nya membuat mata Eren melek secara ajaib. Pipinya memanas.

Ah—ia jadi ingat.

Rumah—atau apartemen—yang ia tinggali mulai detik ini, bukanlah milik orangtuanya. Tapi—

Milik—

'Dia'.

.

.

.

.

.

**Common Daily Life?**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**T+**

**Romance**

**AU, OOC, non-baku, Oneshot, Bit Smut, Bisa dihitung sebagai sekuel LoW khusus RiRen**

**For 'aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013' challenge**

.

.

.

.

.

**Morning **

Jangan salahkan kalau Eren bisa bangun lebih cepat daripada weker yang bertengger manis di samping ranjangnya. Ia tidak mendapatkan tidur yang nyaman tadi malam. Terlalu banyak hal yang mengisi kepalanya dan membuatnya terjaga dengan sempurna. Rentangkan tangan tinggi-tinggi dan Eren tidak bisa melarang mulutnya untuk membuka liar. Setitik air mata terbit setelahnya. Ia mengusapnya secara insting, dan beringsut turun dari ranjang dengan kaki yang terseok.

Setelah nyawanya terkumpul benar-benar, Eren jelalatan mencari koper yang notabenenya berisi segala barang pribadi termasuk salah satunya handuk dan sikat gigi miliknya. Ya—ini adalah pagi pertama Eren tinggal di kediaman orang lain. Karena itulah, ia belum sempat membereskan peralatannya dari koper dan menatanya. Sebuah tajuk 'SMA bergengsi yang jauh dari rumah keluarga Jaeger' membuat Eren terpaksa—yang entah kebetulan atau memang ada yang sengaja merancangnya—untuk tinggal bersama Rivaille.

Bersamanya—si mantan guru SMP yang merangkap sebagai,

Mahluk pedofil.

Ah, Eren tak terlihat takut samasekali. Malah ia merasa beruntung bisa seatap dengan orang yang paling dicinta—tunggu, rasanya terlalu cepat—dikaguminya secara berlebihan. Hohoho lihat saja senyum penuh kekaguman—atau senyum mahluk polos yang sudah terjerat ranjau iblis—yang baru saja Eren keluarkan secara refleks karena teringat oleh sosok si muka parutan keju. Eren benar-benar kebelet ingin keluar dari kamar dan mengucapkan selamat pagi dari sanubari hati yang paling dalam pada Rivaille.

Ia sambar handuk dan sikat giginya cepat-cepat lalu terbang gesit menyusuri lorong apartemen menuju kamar mandi. Tapi eh—kaki Eren sempat terhenti saat ia lewati ruang tamu dan menemukan seonggok daging 65 kg, terkulai lelah di atas sofa dengan tangan yang menggenggam lembaran kertas, yang sebagian tercecer di bawah lantai. Iris kehijauan Eren mengerjap. Handuk yang tadinya ia genggam, kini disampirkan pada bahu. Kakinya berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

Dan Eren diam memerhatikan wajah—setengah—damai di depannya. Bahkan saat tidur sekalipun, alis Rivaille tetap saja menukik, galak. Eren _sih_ malah menganggapnya jadi makin berkharisma. Apalagi dengan kemeja yang kancing atasnya terbuka menggoda, memaparkan leher seorang pria dengan struktur tulang bagian dada dan bahu yang kokoh. Betapa _hollyshit_-nya, adam di depan Eren saat ini. Ludahnya tertelan dengan gugup. Eren bahkan sampai mengurangi kecepatan deru napasnya supaya hembusan dari lubang hidung itu tak mengganggu tidur Rivaille. Pelan-pelan ia layangkan tangan kanannya mendekati surai segelap malam. Eren tertantang ingin menyentuhnya—

Tapi telat karena sepasang manik hitam keabuan telah muncul—langsung menujam wajah kaget Eren yang hanya beberapa jengkal darinya.

"—P-Pagi _sir_!" merasa salting, Eren hanya memberi sapaan sambil terloncat ke belakang, "K-Kenapa anda tidur disini—"

Hanya ada desahan setengah teler—karena Rivaille dan waktu pagi bukanlah kombinasi yang bersahabat—saat itu.

"Jam berapa ini?" pernyataan itu menyambar cepat, disusul oleh mulutnya yang membuka lebar—dan tangan yang mengacak rambut sendiri. Eren berpaling karena takut ada semu—yang menjadi kelemahannya—nampak cuma-cuma.

"I-Itu—"

"Lima lewat s-sepuluh, kurang lebih."

Alis Rivaille makin menukik ekstrim—kali ini bukanlah ekspresi natural melainkan sungguhan kesal. Tubuhnya berputar menghadap Eren, masih dalam posisi duduk di sofa panjang.

"Ini terlalu pagi."

"M-maaf!" ada bungkukkan yang melesat cepat nyaris menghantam hidung Rivaille saat itu, "A-aku tidak sengaja membangunkan anda—"

"Kurang."

"Huh?"

"Permintaan maafmu kurang."

Eren diam saja mendengar suara dingin itu menyebar.

"Semalam aku begadang menyelesaikan tugas sampai jam tiga pagi dan aku dibangunkan jam lima?"

Oke, keringat dingin dan dada yang bergejolak karena merasa sangat amat bersalah mulai merambat mengisi relung hati Eren. Rivaille masih geming menatapnya dengan sorot predator yang siap menelan mangsanya bulat-bulat. Ah—bukannya kembali membujuk atau meminta maaf plus-plus Eren malah komat-kamit dalam hati.

Berdoa semoga Rivaille tidak menyepak bokongnya yang masih suci—

"Aku ingin _sandwich_ dan kopi untuk sarapan."

Kepala cokelat Eren mendongak cepat menatap bola mata Rivaille yang membalasnya dengan tenang.

"Eh?"

"Dengan telur, tanpa bawang. Dan aku ingin kopi yang tidak pakai gula."

"E-Eh?"

Tangan itu bergerak mengusir Eren sementara punggungnya menghadap wajah Eren dengan pongah. Betapa _onesided_-nya perlakuan itu.

"Kalau dua jam kemudian meja makan masih kosong, aku akan menghukummu—bocah."

Eren langsung sujud di tempatnya dengan mimik panik. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau si majikan sudah kembali terbang masuk ke alam mimpi dalam hitungan detik. Sambil merangkak mundur, Eren hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Entah kenapa—perlakuan Rivaille tidak berubah samasekali. Tetap ketus tak terprediksi, dan mungkin—hanya menganggapnya sebagai kaki-tangan yang bisa disuruh seenaknya. Eren menghirup udara, mengisi rongga dadanya yang terasa sempit. Lalu membuangnya dengan desah yang tersirat.

"Hah..."

Bohong _sih_ kalau ia tidak kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

Rivaille melongo takjub melihat sepiring _sandwich_ telur dan secangkir kopi pekat tertata rapi dibalik tudung saji merah. Ia mengelus dagunya, menganggap kerjaan Eren tidak buruk untuk seukuran kencur yang masih tergolong remaja tanggung. Ia baru saja mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi dan hendak menghajar sarapan yang nampak menggugah selera itu, namun sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan dengan seragam SMA-nya membuat Rivaille terpana.

Kalau saja Eren tahu, Rivaille sudah bersiul dalam hatinya—menganggap penampilan bocah itu lumayan sedap dipandang mata.

"Seragam itu cocok padamu."

Eren hanya tergagap seperti beo sekarat dan nyengir sebagai pengalih perhatian. Cepat-cepat ia raih gelas susunya dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Rivaille. Bodohnya si bocah, susu yang ia pegang itu dingin, tapi Eren malah berlagak meniup-niup permukaan gelasnya. Rivaille sempat heran tapi suara _gulp gulp_ dari Eren mendistraksi perhatiannya, membuat mulut yang selalu terlihat sepat itu berkicau—

"Pelan-pelan, bocah. Nanti tersedak."

"Ah—" Eren hanya mengangguk polos. Ia kembali meneguk susunya dalam tempo yang lebih lambat. Sudut bibir Rivaille naik beberapa senti karenanya. Tangan yang sudah menggerayangi _sandwich_ itu, kini membelahnya menjadi dua—meletakkan potongan satu di piring sementara yang sisanya ia lahap dengan cepat. Rivaille bahkan menambahkan adegan _finishing_ dengan menjilati jarinya dalam pose yang sangat sensual. Eren menganga.

"Kau lihat apa?"

"A—i-itu, tidak." Eren meletakkan gelas susunya dengan hantaman yang cukup kuat ke meja—menciptakan bunyi yang lumayan bising, "M-Maaf." Ah, Eren tidak pintar menghadapi situasi yang _awkward_-nya semena-mena. Rivaille jadi makin tertawa bezad di dalam hatinya.

"Eren," telunjuknya mengarah pada bagian pipi Eren yang menyisakkan bekas likuid susu yang menempel lengket. Sadar dengan kondisinya, si kepala cokelat hendak meraba pipi yang terkotori itu tapi tertahan saat secara tiba-tiba Rivaille beranjak dari kursinya dan menahan tangan Eren. ia lantas membungkuk di depan sosok Eren yang terduduk, menganga—

"Biar kubersihkan," lidah itu terjulur, mendekati wajah gembil Eren dan menjilat sisa-sisa susu yang menempel disana. Eren merasa geli dengan permukaan lidah Rivaille yang kasar, menyapu pipinya. Karena tidak puas, lidah itu kini beranjak melewati wilayah 'bersih-bersih' yang seharusnya.

"Tunggu—"

Telat sekali, Rivaille sudah lompat dari yang menjilati pipi beranjak pada bibir dan mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Eren, berputar-putar di dalamnya untuk inspeksi kebersihan. Eren melotot dengan aksi seenak udel itu—napasnya sampai tersengal, saat Rivaille melepaskan bibir mereka dan mulai menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Hm, vanilla."

Eren masih terhipnotis diam. Bola matanya tak mengecil sedikitpun.

"Kopi susu kelihatannya tidak buruk."

Satu kalimat rancu dan si pendek melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Eren yang membatu seperti _tokai_ kering di atas kursi. Oh—semburat unyu. Semoga kamu tidak lelah tampil di atas wajah Eren.

"Kh—"

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan si Jaeger muda bergetar menyentuh bibirnya yang basah dan nampak segar, kala itu.

Bolehkah ia,

menghitung kegiatan tadi sebagai _morning kiss_?

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

**Afternoon**

Eren sibuk berendam dan jendela di kamar mandi tiba-tiba diketuk oleh sesuatu yang menghantamnya secara keroyokan. Ia sadar tetes hujan yang dibarengi dengan tiupan angin yang melakukannya. Membuat Eren bertanya-tanya, kapan Rivaille akan pulang hari itu.

Ia lantas beranjak keluar dari _bathtub_ dan melingkarkan handuknya di pinggul. Setelah berganti pakaian, Eren menggratak lemari penyimpanan bumbu dan botol-botol di dapur dan menarik sebuah kotak berisi kantung-kantung teh dari sana. Eren bergumam.

Sepoci teh hangat sebagai sambutan selamat datang mungkin akan terdengar baik. Daripada ia nganggur menunggu Rivaille dengan jenuh. Sambil bersenandung Eren memanaskan air dan meletakkan sebuah kantung teh pada pocinya. Beberapa menit kemudian teh sudah siap dan berjejer rapi di meja makan, lengkap dengan dua cangkir—yang sudah jelas satu untuknya. Cengiran muncul pada sudut bibirnya, refleks. Ah—Eren yang polos jadi tertantang ingin melakukan hal lebih. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa di kerjakannya—yang ia harap dapat menyenangkan Rivaille.

Memang. _Clueless_.

Kalau saja Eren tahu hanya dengan bugil di depan Rivaille, dan menyisipkan _tag _kecil di lehernya yang bertuliskan '_Eat me_' sambil menatap nanar sudah membuat pria itu bahagia dalam level maks—

Oke, lupakan. Mungkin Eren tidak sepasrah itu untuk mencuri hati—mantan—gurunya.

Kembali pada topik awal, Eren mengitari tiap ruangan di apartemen itu untuk mencari sebuah sapu—karena tadi ia lihat ada remah-remah dan debu yang membandel di sudut dapur. Mumpung hari ini di sekolah Eren cuman mengadakan upacara penyambutan dan ia belum di banjiri oleh PR, jadi kenapa ia tidak beres-beres saja sekalian?

Nambah pahala, dan disayang Rivaille. Klop lah, sudah.

Eren nyapu dengan nafsunya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia tambah juga dengan aksi mengepel lantai. Ia beralih pada ruang tamu dan membereskan bantal-bantal sofa yang berceceran, bekas tempat tidur Rivaille. _Checklist_ semua kegiatan. Eren tengok jendela-jendela di apartemen yang nampak kusam. Ia usapkan telunjuknya dan debu setebal gigi menempel disana. Eren langsung siap siaga mengambil kain lap dan membersihkannya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Tangannya bergerak sigap—hampir-hampir menciptakan ilusi yang membuat jumlah tangan si pemuda terlihat lebih dari sepasang.

Ah_, Super mom_ Eren memang bisa diandalkan.

Cinta memang buta.

Dobrak pintu depan terdengar cukup keras dan Eren langsung saja berlari menghampiri sosok yang baru saja pulang. Dilatari dengan siulan angin ganas dan cipratan hujan yang menggila. Rivaille berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka—lalu membanting sendiri saking kencangnya angin diluar sana—dengan rambut lepek dan wajah _grumpy cat_-nya yang khas.

Eren yang tadinya semangat, langsung urung mengucapkan 'selamat datang' dengan muka berseri-seri. Tak cocok dengan kondisi yang ia dapat saat ini.

"Eren, ambilkan aku handuk."

Bocah SMA itu melakukan hormat dengan lucunya sebelum ia berlari ke dalam untuk menyambar handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar mandi. Ia kembali dengan yang berwarna biru dan memberikannya pada Rivaille dengan sopan.

"I-Ini _sir_—"

"Oi. Ini bukan handukku."

Yang diseberang nampak bloon sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya Eren menyadari, ia salah menarik handuk yang seharusnya milik Rivaille jadi miliknya. lagi-lagi _awkward_—sudah beberapa kali ia merasa begini dan Eren merasa malu sekali.

"Ah, a-akan kuambilkan handuk anda—" Eren sudah melakukan pivot dan hendak berlari kembali ke dalam namun Rivaille menangkap tangannya,

"Tunggu. Tidak perlu—" Eren memutar lehernya menatap iris kelabu yang sangat seduktif itu, "Handukmu, kupinjam."

Anggukan pendek, dan kaku.

Rivaille mulai menggosok rambutnya yang basah, lalu turun menuju leher. Ia juga sempat menggosok wajahnya dan menimbun wajah itu cukup lama dengan handuk yang memiliki aroma khas anak-anak. Rivaille sampai mendengus—

"Vanilla."

Eren hanya memiringkan kepala, tidak paham. Namun ekspresinya tak bertahan lama karena sedetik kemudian Rivaille yang sudah melingkarkan handuk Eren pada lehernya, kini mulai melepaskan secara _live_, pakaiannya yang basah—membuat Eren mangap _season_ dua. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Rivaille melakukannya dalam aksi _slow motion_, layaknya pemain film porno yang menelanjangi dirinya secara seksi dengan maksud memikat lawannya.

Baju basah itu terjatuh, menghasilkan bunyi yang khas. Rivaille melepas sepatunya kemudian dan beranjak maju, mendekati Eren yang terpaku hanya bisa menatap si pria menghampirinya.

"Aku pulang." ucapnya dengan intonasi nada yang nyaris berbisik.

Bulu kuduk Eren meremang. Jantungnya cekat-cekot mau lompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"S-Selamat dat—"

Kalimat itu terputus saat Rivaille secara inisiatif mengusap pipi Eren yang kemudian merambat menuju rambut kecokelatannya. Telinga Eren yang sensitif, tergelitik oleh sentuhan nakal dari jemari panjang Rivaille yang menari, membuat mata kecokelatan Eren terpejam—keenakkan. Mirip sekali dengan anjing _puddle_ yang senang dimanja.

Handuk itu kembali pada tangan pemiliknya dan Rivaille berjalan melewati Eren begitu saja. Ia sempat berhenti melangkah saat Eren yang baru saja terbengong di belakangnya mendadak tersentak dan memanggilnya cukup keras.

"_Ano_—aku buat, teh."

"..."

"B-biar kupanaskan lagi!"

Langkah berderap mendahului sosok Rivaille yang tersenyum diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-..-

**Night**

Eren mengintip di balik tembok, sosok Rivaille yang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu, membaca novel dengan kalem. Ia membalik tiap-tiap lembar itu dengan gestur yang berkelas, membuat Eren makin segan mendekat. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia ingin sekali terjun dan duduk di samping Rivaille, sambil nonton TV misalnya.

Tapi apalah daya, keberanian Eren hanya sampai pada batas penguntit. Sambil bolak-balik ke dapur, ia mencari kesibukan lain—semisal mencuci piring atau minum susu—dengan harapan bisa lebih lama memerhatikan sosok itu dari jauh.

Rivaille yang _mood_nya sedang bagus, tentu menyadari adanya ketidakberesan dari sikap Eren yang nampak—sok—sibuk sendiri saat itu. ia lantas menatap ke ambang pintu—sengaja menunggu momen kedatangan Eren. dan tepat pada saat itu, Eren yang baru saja balik dari dapur tak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan Rivaille. Menciptakan sengatan tersendiri di dadanya.

"Ah—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya si muka papan, tenang. Bukunya sampai ditutup karena tak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Eren.

"Eh, aku—mencuci piring."

"..."

"K-kenapa memangnya?"

Rivaille tak membalasnya dengan kata. Ia hanya menepukkan sebuah tempat di sampingnya. Eren terkejut—rasa senangnya mati-matian ditahan.

"B-Bolehkah?"

"Duduklah. Aku tidak betah melihatmu mondar-mandir daritadi."

Eren mengangguk patuh dan mendekat malu-malu cacing. Ia duduk perlahan di samping Rivaille yang saat itu sibuk merentangkan tangannya pada sandaran kursi—membuat Eren nampak seperti dalam rengkuhannya. Sepi senyap, menguar. Kalau saja saat ini musim panas, mungkin suara kumbang sudah bertaburan melatari suasana. Eren melirik diam-diam—merutuk, kenapa Rivaille tidak lagi menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca novel seperti tadi.

Si rambut hitam saat ini malah merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bulat, berbungkus aluminium foil emas—

Sebutir cokelat.

Jemarinya mulai bergerak melucuti bungkus cokelatnya. Baru setengah lepas, ia menatap Eren yang ketahuan sekali, sedang memerhatikan gerakan tangannya.

"Kau mau?"

"Um—y-ya."

Rivaille kembali pada kegiatannya yang melepas bungkus cokelat. Eren menantinya dengan harap-harap senang. Dan _flap_—bungkus itu tergeletak dalam remasan tangan Rivaille yang kembali masuk pada kantung celananya, hendak membuang sampah itu disana. Sebuah bundar sebesar bola bekel dengan warna cokelat kereng disertai ukiran merk terpampang lezat di bawah siraman lampu.

Eren menatapnya tanpa kedip, menatap cokelat yang saat itu mulai bergerak, mendekati mulut—

Rivaille.

Yang melahapnya.

Eren kaget karena ia pikir Rivaille akan memberikan cokelat itu padanya—dan saat ia sadari seringai tipis yang muncul setelahnya, Eren baru paham kalau Rivaille hanya ingin menggodanya saja.

"Anda tidak perlu bersikap kekanakkan begitu."

"Kau marah?" Rivaille masih mengecap cokelatnya, tak berniat samasekali untuk menggigitnya. Ia lebih suka menghisap—katanya esens cokelat lebih terasa nikmat kalau dikecap perlahan-lahan.

Eren manyun, ditempatnya. Cukup sudah ia merasa bodoh di perlakukan seperti batita—padahal ia sudah SMA.

"Tidak—"

"Aku masih punya lagi yang lain," Rivaille merogoh kantungnya lagi. Ia kemudian menatap Eren dan menggunakan telunjuk kirinya untuk memanggil, "Mendekat, sini."

"Untuk apa?" balas Eren sok mahal.

"Untuk cokelat. Cepat, kemari."

Eren _speechless_ dibuatnya. Ia menghela napas dan menggeser bokongnya beberapa senti menuju Rivaille. Tangan Rivaille yang baru saja menelusup ke dalam kantung, keluar dalam keadaan yang terkepal di depan wajah Eren.

Dan ketika kepalan itu membuka, Eren kembali memberengut karena yang ia dapat hanyalah tangan kosong Rivaille. Ia dibodohi lagi—

"Cukup sudah! Aku lelah dengan leluconm—"

Rupanya tangan kosong itu tidak nganggur seperti yang Eren kira. Ia meraih tengkuk Eren dan mendorongnya mendekati mulut Rivaille yang sudah setengah membuka—menampakkan bulatan cokelat yang lumer di lidahnya. Eren tak sempat berkomentar lebih karena bibirnya keburu dikunci oleh Rivaille yang saat itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mencari posisi yang sempurna. Lidahnya kemudian mendorong cokelat itu menuju rongga mulut Eren dan meletakkannya disana. Hisapan panjang tercipta—

Eren mulai merasakan adanya pahit dan manis yang merajai indera pengecapnya. Perlahan-lahan, tekstur cokelat yang keras mulai lumer dan menghangat di dalam mulutnya. Eren hanya bisa menghisap dalam kondisi yang rumit karena lidah Rivaille terus bermain nakal pada rongga mulutnya. Matanya terpejam refleks. Pipinya serupa dengan kulit iblis—

Merah membara.

Ada partikel yang kini melewati kerongkongan Eren dengan paksa. Cokelat itu tertelan tak sengaja. Bersyukurlah ukurannya tak besar, jadi Eren tak tersedak karenanya.

Ciuman itu lepas—Eren yang mengucap syukur berusaha mendapatkan kembali oksigennya dengan layak, tapi serangan yang berikutnya kembali membuat mata Eren membelalak. Karena Rivaille—dengan muka badaknya mendorong tubuh kurus Eren hingga telentang di ata sofa.

"_S-sir_—"

Lumatan bibir kembali di dapatnya. Air mata Eren hampir-hampir keluar. Kedua tangannya hanya bisa mencengkeram lengan kaus Rivaille dengan kuat—ia tak kuasa tapi juga tak terlihat ingin menjegal aksi yang Rivaille lakukan padanya. Deru napas yang memburu kembali terdengar dari kedua belah pihak—

"Mau melakukan sesuatu yang menarik?" Rivaille berbisik dengan seduktif—membuat Eren termangu, kehabisan kata, "Aku sedang bosan."

Satu kecupan singkat di telinga dan Eren mengerang kecil,

"Ng—b-bosan?"

"Ya."

Jemari kurus Rivaille perlahan menyusup dibalik kaus yang Eren kenakan, membuatnya terangkat secara perlahan.

"Ngh—_Sir_!"

Rivaille mendesis dengan maksud memotong protes Eren. pahanya mulai bergerak menyenggol bagian tengah bawah Eren, menjepit posisi Eren agar Rivaille bisa mengontrolnya lebih leluasa. Ah—ia tertawa dengan seksinya. Eren makin terpedaya.

Kepala bersurai cokelat itu ingin sekali menghadap wajah yang sibuk mengendus areal lehernya tapi Eren tak bisa karena wajah Rivaille sangat tersembunyi, terlalu larut dalam asiknya memagut si leher jenjang. Eren mengerang secara konteks.

"U-Uh—"

"Lagi—Eren."

Eren merasa sesuatu yang dingin, yang sejak tadi mengelus dadanya kini beralih menjepit areal sensitifnya, membuat erangan mungil itu mengeras sejadi-jadinya. Rivaille senang bukan kepalang.

"Kau tahu, Eren? ini apartemenku—"

Eren tak bisa membalas percakapan itu karena sibuk melenguh, mengeluarkan hasrat yang merayap ganas di dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa panas, meluap-luap.

"Kau tahu apa artinya?"

Hanya ada gelengan kaku Eren yang langsung tercipta karena ia tak sanggup berpikir samasekali selama Rivaille terus menggerayangi, mengecup, menghisap, menggigit dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang sanggup menghilangkan kerasionalan otaknya.

"—Tidak akan ada orang yang menghentikanku, Eren."

Iris kehijauan itu menatap nanar—sekujur wajahnya merah padam. Mulutnya basah, banjir dengan saliva yang terproduksi akibat ciuman bertubi-tubi dari Rivaille serta gerakan binal dari jemarinya yang bermain di rongga mulut Eren setiap kali bibir Rivaille berpindah pada tubuh si Jaeger muda.

Eren tidak tahu, kalau bukan sekedar candu—tapi racun juga nampaknya sudah ia telan bulat-bulat. Serawan apapun kondisinya, Eren tak terlihat berinisiatif untuk mundur, malah terus dan terus menenggelamkan dirinya pada dekapan Rivaille yang hangat. Selama Eren merasa kelembutan itu memanjakannya, ia tidak perlu logika untuk menolak penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan dari Rivaille.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali padamu, bocah—"

Bibir itu bergerak lambat, mendengus dengan suara dalam dibalik telinga Eren.

"Kau adalah milikku."

Percakapan itu putus dan aksi Rivaille yang selanjutnya—

Uhm...

Mungkin, esok pagi akan ada yang berjalan pincang karena bokongnya terasa nyeri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N**: Murni fanservice banget ini. WKWK. Untuk artist yang sangat awesome, Aphin. Semoga cipratan cabe dengan suwir-suwir rendang ini bisa dinikmati (U_U) /NgakakTerburai

**-Fvvn 2013-**


End file.
